Hades Cooking Show
by Mipsymipp6
Summary: CHALLENGE FROM BLAZE THE TOMBOY When Hades misses Persphone he decides to go on the road to a cooking show with a little help. Only time will tell when he blows the kitchen up so come read good listeners. Now a book one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Greek myths I just like them**

 **Hades Cooking show**

It was the last day of summer and Hades missed Persephone. He sat on his throne dreaming about her. Then a skeleton servant (I don't know if he had skeleton servants. Ok) brought a burnt cheese and ham toasty. Hades lost his temper and shouted at the poor servant. Then he suddenly began thanking him. Why? Well it was because he had a *dramatic effect* Idea. He would have a cooking show. Wait that was a terrible idea. Oh well.

Lights, Camera, Action

Hades- Hi I'm Hades, God of the underworld and this is my cooking show

Skeleton Servant- Sir are you crazy

Hades- *glares at him* what?

Skeleton Servant – just saying you're crazy

Hades- * Kills him* I'll take those bones. Now I'll introduce my co-host ….. The teen- age spirt of Lizzy Beanery

*Lizzy walks in and smiles*

Lizzy- Hey folks I'm the teenage spirt of Lizzy Beanery

Hades- *face- palms* We Know

Lizzy-oh

Hades- Just show what you will need

Lizzy- Sure boss * moves to counter full of objects* you coming

Hades- sure

Lizzy- Great you can help

Hades- *sighs* we're making a Halloween Victoria sponge cake because I like Halloween

Lizzy- you will need …. A pre heated oven heated at 180 Celsius *Pre- heats it*, A Bowl, An Oven, A wooden spoon, A cake leveller, knife, A cake tin and a cake stand * Gives a sign for Hades to start *

Hades- Also eggs, flour, milk, water and vanilla essence

Lizzy- I call them cake mix

Hades- you carry on

Lizzy- Sure. Candy blood, Green whipped cream, Halloween icing also decoration, Pumpkin, carving kit, Skeleton bones fake or real

Hades- Lets bake it

Lizzy and Hades- *move to a clear counter*

Lizzy- first get your bowl and put the cake mix in

Hades- *does what Lizzy says* Then put it in your pre-heated oven *looks at Lizzy*

Lizzy- I pre- heated it *put's mix in oven*

Hades- Good

Lizzy- While you can wait you can sword-fight *draws sword*

Hades- Or do magic *Wand appears*

Lizzy- We recommend you ….

Hades- *forgets cue then remembers*  
Carve your pumpkin

Lizzy- Hades will show one we did earlier

Hades- *Bends down to get pumpkin* isn't it lovely

Lizzy- It's a Dracula pumpkin

Hades- I'll get out the cake *goes to do so*

Lizzy- WAIT it might

Hades- *doesn't hear Lizzy get cake and oven explodes*

Lizzy- *sighs* explode

Hades- *grins sheepishly* sorry

Lizzy- oh well it was just the oven

Hades- * a big smile comes on his face* the cake's fine *puts it down

Lizzy- Phew *wipes sweat of brow and pushes the oven away* you tell the next step

Hades- Then use the cake leveller to cut off the top of the cake and in the middle.

Lizzy- I'll do it *does it in 10 seconds*

Hades- Wow

Lizzy- you should now have 2 cakes. Pass the blood Hades

Hades- that sounds creepy

Lizzy- *face palms* just give the blood

Hades- *gives it* here

Lizzy- Finally. Take your candy blood and squeeze a bit on the first cake and use your knife to spread it *does it*

Hades- While the freak….

Lizzy- *calls out from her work* Hey!

Hades- does that I'll show you the next step. Get the green whipped cream and spray some on your cake and use a knife to do that *does that*

Lizzy- I'm finished, you

Hades- yes

Lizzy- then you sandwich them together *does that*

Hades- now can decorate sure

Lizzy- sure

Hades and Lizzy- *decorate*

Hades- you can decorate as you like

Lizzy- this is what we did *Shows cake on cake stand*

Hades- it has lovely black and orange line of icing

Lizzy- with Halloween sprinkles

Hades- That is the end of Hades cooking show bye for now

*camera turns off*

 **Done in 3 days. Waring- I'm not a cook so do not cook this you might blow up the kitchen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Valentine's Day. I made this one-shot for you so enjoy!**

 **Hades cooking show (valentine's edition)**

"Happy Valentine's day s..."

"Leave me alone Lizzy"

"Come one sir it's…"

"Lizzy!"

"Why don't we cook some cookies for Lady Persephone?"

"Wait! How did you know?"

"Let's just bake"

 _Lights camera action_

Lizzy- It's me Lizzy Beanery. Welcome to the Valentine's edition for Hades cooking sh…

Hades- *Walk's in interrupting Lizzy* It's me Hades

Lizzy- *shouts* YOU CAME TO EARLY!

Hades- *sheepish* sorry

Lizzy- Well today we are making Valentine's Day cookies to send to a sweet-heart

Crowd- Aw

Hades- Let's move on. Show the ingredients.

Lizzy - *mock salute* Yes sir

Hades- *sighs* Get on with it

Lizzy- Fine. *Moves to ingredient counter* We have flour, caster-sugar, eggs, milk, vanilla extract, a bowl, a rolling pin, a baking tray, baking paper, whisk, oven, cookie-cutters and decorations.

Hades- Let's begin baking.

Lizzy- That was so corny.

Hades- Just bake.

Lizzy- fine.

Hades – good now let's begin

Lizzy- *whispers* hope it goes better than last time

Hades- What happened last time

Lizzy- *sighs* seriously

Hades- Now let's

Lizzy- *interrupts* bake I know.

Hades- Get the flour, caster-sugar, eggs, milk, vanilla extract and bowl and move to a plan counter top * does that and put ingredients and bowl on the counter top*

Lizzy- *goes to counter top*

Hades- Now put all the ingredients in the bowl *Begins to put flour in the bowl put when he moves to the bowl he trips over his own feet and the flour falls everywhere.*

Lizzy- *Shouts* HADES! THIS WILL TAKE FOR EVER TO CLEAN

Hades- *Gets up* not if you use black magic *Begins singing Black magic by Little mix (the chorus)

Lizzy- Stop singing. Your singing is horrid. Just use your magic to clean it up

Hades- *Stops singing* My singing is wonderful*. *Uses magic to clear it up.*

Lizzy- Good., Since Hades is to clumsy to do it

Hades- Hey!

Lizzy- Whatever *put's all ingredients in the bowl*

Hades- *in shock* You make it look so easy

Lizzy- Because I'm awesome

Hades- *sighs* Well I know the next step can I do it

Lizzy- *Is playing Angry Birds on her phone** and is not paying attention* Sure

Hades- *moves to the oven* then you put the dough in the oven *put's dough in oven

Lizzy- *stops playing on her phone* What! No! *runs to oven*

Hades- *Puts heat on but…*

Lizzy- *takes the dough out so the oven explodes.*

Hades- I was doing it right

Lizzy- *Mad because she lost level 15 on angry birds thanks to Hades* NO IT WASN'T

Hades- *sheepish* whoops

Lizzy- *Sighs* fix the oven

Hades- Can I sing!

Lizzy- No!

Hades- *sulks but fixes the oven*

Lizzy- What you had to do was whisk the ingredients with a whisk. Hades I'm sure you have enough brains to whisk the ingredients. Show me you have a brain.

Hades- *says in childish voice* Meanie *whisks ingredients.*

Lizzy- *fake shock* He has brains

Hades- *fake laughter and sarcasm* Very Funny Lizzy

Lizzy- I know. Since Hades and flour aren't good friends I shall sprinkle some flour on the table * does so*

Hades- Why is there flour on the table.

Lizzy- Seriously! It's so the dough won't stick. Now roll the dough with a rolling pin * does so*

Hades- Now take the cookie cutters and cut shapes * Shows skull cookie cutters*

Lizzy- *sighs* It's valentine's day they should be heart shapes

Hades- Oh alright * turns them into hearts using black magic***

Lizzy- Could now let's cut!

Hades- We don't have scissors

Lizzy- We'll do it with Cookie cutters

Hades- So we don't need scissors

Lizzy- *sighs*

Both- *Use cookie cutters to cut out shapes*

Hades- They look pretty!

Lizzy- I know

Hades- Now do we use the oven

Lizzy- Yeah so what

Hades- *squeals like a teen-age girl* I Love Ovens!

Lizzy- Awkward.

Hades- Oh forget what I just said.

Lizzy- Hades don't touch these you might bend them

Hades- Hey!

Lizzy- put the baking sheet on the baking tray *does that* then put the cookies on the baking sheet *does that*. Then put them in the oven * does that*

Hades- I'll put the heat on *put's heat on at 2000000000 Celsius*

Lizzy- Aaah! Hades it's too hot *run's to oven and lowers heat*

Hades- Sorry Lizzy

Lizzy- Wait for 30 minutes then take your cookies out.

Hades- What do we do now]

Lizzy- *Is playing angry birds and doesn't reply* die green pigs die

Hades- weird!

 _Time fast-forward by 30 minutes_

Lizzy- *turns phone of* I killed the pigs. * looks at watch* I need to take the cookie's out. *takes cookies out.

Hades- Is it decorating time,.

Lizzy- Now let the cookie's cool before decorating them.

 _After cooling and decorating_

Hades- Hades says remember you don't need to copy how we decorated

Lizzy- That didn't sound right

Hades- Well don't worry about it

Lizzy- Let's show one of our cookie's

Hades- *holds up a cookie*

Lizzy- We used royal pink icing to cover the entire thing and in white icing we wrote "I love You"

Crowd- AW

Hades- *put's cookie down* Now put the cookies in a bag to send to your loved-ones.

Lizzy- Make sure to use Hermes post

*Hermes flies in*

Hermes- Hades my pal and random ghost what can I do for you

Hades- Sent this to Persephone

Hermes- Sure thing. Remember folks use Hermes post

*Hermes flies out*

Lizzy – See you next time on Hades cooking show

 **Happy Valentine's day guy's**

 ***He really can't sing**

 ****Yes Ghosts have phones**

 *****I said Black magic because he is the god of the underworld so black magic (It wasn't because of the song)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hades and Lizzie are cooking again. This was inspired by my own Hades worthy baking failure.**

 **Hades Cooking Show- All I do fail**

"Do you want to bake a cake."

"Please shut up Lizzy I don't want to hear you're weird 'Do you want to build a snowman parody.'"

"Come on let's go and bake."

"Ugh fine!"

 _Lights camera action._

Lizzy- *bouncing around* I got The Angry Birds Movie on DVD I'm so happy!

Sane Camera man (You know who you are, remember this?)- Lizzy please stop bouncing.

Lizzy: I'M SO HAPPY!

Sane Camera man- *sighs*

Hades- *walks in* And I'm Hades

Lizzy: *stops bouncing and looks at Hades with anger* What where you thinking!

Hades- *sheepishly* It's just we always do that

Lizzy- You interrupted me gushing about Angry Birds that's unforgivable!

Sane Camera man- Excuse me but may we begin.

Lizzy- Fine newbie. Hades never again you got that!

Hades-*terriefied* Y-yes

Lizzy- So in celebration of me getting the angry birds DVD we're baking a cake.

Hades- * Goes to ingredients table.* You'll need 4 eggs, 225g flour, 225g self-raising flour, 2 tsp baking powder, a bowl, oven and baking tin.

Lizzy- Since I don't trust Hades with the oven *shots Hades a glare* I'll pre-heat the oven to 180C. * does so*

Hades- I only blew up the oven twice!

Sane Camera man- Most people never blow up an oven in their life

Lizzy- Exactly.

Hades- *sings* Why you got be so rude!*

Lizzy- *sighs* You should have never been given a spotify account.

Hades- Don't take away my precious!

Sane Camera man- May we carry on.

Lizzy- Right. Now place all the ingredients in the bowl.

Hades- *tries to crack an egg but it falls on the floor* whoops

Lizzy- HADES!

Hades- Don't worry I'll use my black magic *uses magic and sings black magic*

Lizzy- *mumbles under breath* On day I'll kill Little Mix and make them go to the fields of punishments and...

Sane Camera man- *interrupts* Please may we go on, please!

Lizzy- Fine, Now do what I said to do earlier *does everything* now let us mix.

Hades- May I?

Lizzy- No I got a new mixer and you are not going to ruin it *mixes it*

Hades- I don't ruin things!

Lizzy- *ignores him* Now put it in the oven *does so*

Hades- Now do what you want for 25 minutes. I say sing.

Lizzy- Oh no you don't I'm watching The Angry Birds Movie!

Hades- But where's the DVD player?

*DVD Player appears out of nowhere*

Hades- Never mind.

*25 minutes later*

Lizzy- NOOOO! I don't want to stop watching it was such a dramatic moment **

Sane Camera man- Lizzy the cakes going to burn.

Lizzy- *pouts* Fine! *Get's cake out of the oven and places it on the counter*

Hades- It's Hades time *grabs knife a chops the cake into crumbs* whoops

Lizzy- HADES GOT TO THE BAD CHEF CORNER

Hades- *Walks the walk of shame to the corner*

Lizzy- *is about to cry but then has genius idea* Don't worry we can still save this cake. I have some home made butter cream icing. We're going to create a creation

Sane Camera man- When did you make the buttercream icing

Lizzy- Don't question me! Take the cake crumbs and mix it with icing *does so*

Hades- *from the corner* Lizzy that doesn't look like a cake!

Lizzy- Shut up Hades! No grab your batter things and mold it into a shape I'm doing a heart *does so* See you later

Hades- Can I come out of the corner?

Lizzy- No!

* * *

"Hey Lizzy."

"What?"

"Can I quit"

"No you can't sane camera man!"

"Its ..."

"I don't care"

 **This actually happened to me except my cake got crushed by accident. if you want for info on how to make my creation PM. If you want to read Lizzy's Oc profile. I'll add the sane camera man later. Also I'll soon have a poll up on my profile please vote. ~Mipsy**


	4. Chapter 4

**This all happened because I felt Lizzy's angry bird addiction and her love for baking should mix together and I had spare time.**

 **Hades Cooking Show- I LOVE ANGRY BIRDS!**

"Why do I have to do?"

"Come on Sane camera man it wouldn't kill you."

"Firstly that's not my name and secondly I might get killed."

"Oh hush, Hades isn't that bad."

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Quiet, he's coming."

"Lord Hades, Teenage baker and angry birds addict Lizzy Beanery invited you to share the beauty of angry birds and baking with her."

"Whatever, let's do this."

 _3,2,1 action_

Lizzy- *Walks in annoyed* You wouldn't believe this!

Sane Camera Man- What is this

Lizzy- This weird person on YouTube is insulting The Angry Birds Movie.

Sane Camera Man- It's out of good humor Lizzy.

Lizzy- I don't care, my precious birdies!

Sane Camera Man- *sighs*

Hades- *From off screen* Should I walk in and say the usual thing?

Lizzy- *Calls out to Hades* Wait! We're talking

Hades- *still of screen* Ah young love.

Lizzy and Sane Camera Man- *Both very red* Shut up you old God!

Hades- *off screen* Young people are also very rude

Sane Camera man- *Still a little red* Look that person also did the same thing but for Cinderella

Lizzy- *brightens up* Really!

Sane Camera Man- *smiles a bit* Yeah

Hades- *Walks in* I'm really going to have to come in case things get well you know...

Lizzy and Sane Camera Man- *glare at Hades* Hades!

Hades- *Shrinks back* Lizzy why don't you tell everyone what we're doing

Lizzy- *brightens up* WE'RE BAKING ANGRY BIRD CUPCAKES! *squeals*

Sane Camera Man- Lizzy please calm down.

Lizzy- *bouncing around* I'm just so happy!

Sane Camera Man- *mumbles* You're always happy.

Hades- Why don't we tell everyone what we'll need

Lizzy- Okey dokey shmoky. *Bounces to ingredients counter.*

Hades- *Shots the Sane Camera Man a help me look*

Sane Camera Man- *purposely ignores Hades.*

Lizzy- We'll need a Cupcake tray, 8 cupcake liners, 175g butter, 3 eggs, 1 tsp vanilla extract, 175g caster sugar, 175g self-raising, 1 tbsp baking powder, 1 tbsp vanilla extract and 2 tsp milk. Hades kins you do the next ingredients.

Hades- *Walks over to Lizzy and mouths to the Sane Camera Man Hades kins and gives him a what is going on expression.* For decoration you'll need Red, Yellow, Black, Green and blue buttercream frosting and sugar candy balls, starbursts, orange airheads, jellybeans, confetti sprinkles,Black licorice rope and small, jumbo marshmallow, mini chocolate chips and silver fondant paint. Lizzy isn't this to complicated

Lizzy- *with a giggle* Don't worry silly. I got this of A YouTube Baking channel called Nerdy Nummies.

Sane Camera Man- *mumbles* Why did introduce her to YouTube

Lizzy- Is everything ok Camera many?

Sane Camera man- *Is fed up* Lizzy did you know that The Angry Birds movie was a box office flop.

Lizzy- *Is suddenly gloomy* Oh ok

Sane Camera Man- *feels guilty* Lizzy if I tell you what I just said was a lie will you be sane

Lizzy- I'll try!

Sane Camera Man- What I just said was a lie.

Lizzy- *smiles* That's great.

Hades- Love birds can we get back to baking.

Lizzy and Sane Camera Man- *Bright Red* SHUT UP!

Hades- *Singing* Why you got be so rude?

Lizzy- I think we should have a Hades singing ban

Sane Camera Man- I second that

Hades- *Crosses arms and sulks.*

Lizzy- First preheat the oven. *does so*

Hades- Why can't I do it?

Sane Camera Man- You blew up an oven twice.

Hades- So?

Sane Camera Man- *Sighs*

Lizzy- Now mix the 175g butter, 3 eggs, 1 tsp vanilla extract, 175g caster sugar, 175g self-raising, 1 tbsp baking powder, 1 tbsp vanilla extract and 2 tsp milk. *does so*

Hades- Question what are we making now.

Lizzy- We're making cupcakes, Pay attention!

Hades- Can I mix?

Lizzy- *hands over mixer* Do it nice and slowly.

Hades- *mixes super slowly*

Lizzy- Faster

Hades- *Super fast*

Lizzy- Slower!

Hades- *mixes at normal speed*

Lizzy- Great.

Hades- So no mixing ban.

Lizzy- No mixing ban.

Hades- *smiles* Now put cupcake liner in the cupcake tray *does so*

Lizzy- Now pour the batter.

Hades- *pours batter on counter.* whoopsy.

Lizzy- *sighs* This is why I made sure we had extra batter. Hades clean up.

Hades- *open mouth to sing*

Lizzy- No singing

Hades- *Closes mouth and uses his black magic.*

Lizzy- Where were we? Oh yeah pouring. *pours it perfectly*

Hades- Please can I put it in the oven.

Lizzy- You have an oven ban, remember.

Hades- *face falls* Oh yeah

Lizzy- *places it in oven* Leave it in the oven for around 25 minutes. Now Camera Man you're watching the Angry Birds movie. We'll star from were we left of last time.

Sane Camera Man- Fine

Hades- What about me *Is ignored*

*25 minutes*

Lizzy- I want to keep watching!

Sane Camera Man- Lizzy the cupcakes.

Lizzy- Fine *Gets cupcakes out of the oven*

Hades- It's decorating time.

Lizzy- Hades do the decorating warning

Hades- *In warning voice* Warning all decorating here is done by amazing people don't worry if your's isn't as amazing as ours.

Lizzy- First we Frost. Since we have 8 cupcakes we're going to have 2 Reds, Chucks and Bombs. We'll also have Leonard and his piggy friend and Jay and Jim cause I like them more than Jake.

Hades- Isn't that favouritism?

Lizzy- No! So were was I. Frost 2 red, 2 blue, 2 green, 2 yellow and 2 blue *does so*

Hades- Can I decorate?

Lizzy- Wait! For the Piggies cut a jumbo marshmallow in half and frost it green and places it on the piggies. Their going to be the snouts *does so*

Hades- Lizzy!

Lizzy- *ignores him*Now dip the cupcakes in their matching sugar balls so the cupcake with red frosting gets dipped in the red sugar balls. Hades you do it.

Hades- *Grabs Red cupcake dips it and then drop it* Whoospy.

Lizzy- *Picks cupcake up* Don't worry it will be alright. Nothing will explode. Now do the rest *does the rest except the pigs*

Hades- Can I do the pig?

Lizzy- NO! You have to be very gentle with the pigs so the snouts don't fall off. Sprinkle some on the cupcake after you dip it just in case! *does so*

Hades- *sulks*

Lizzy- Now we make the white part of the birds belly. All the birds get one except for Jay and Jim.

Hades- Why not. Do you not like the blue birds?

Lizzy- No I love them all they're my babies. It's just Jay and Jim are younger than the other birds.

Hades- Yeah right.

Lizzy- *ignores him with a huff* Unlike the pig's snout's cut the belly's a lot thinner and stick them on *does 2 of them*

Hades- *Grabs belly and places it on the blue birds!*

Lizzy- HADES!

Hades- What?

Lizzy- That's meant to go on the Chuck's

Hades- Whopsy!

Lizzy- *takes them off and place them on the yellow birds.*

Hades- Now we do all of their eyes.

Lizzy- No that's next. Now we use this silver fondant paint to paint the bomb's belly's

Hades- *does it perfectly*

Lizzy- Do you paint*

Hades- Maybe.

Lizzy- hmm. Now we do the eyes. Use the tiny marshmallows for the eyeballs.*does so* and the chocolate chips for pupils *does so*

Hades- Now we uhhhhhh.

Lizzy- We do the birds orange air-heads.

Hades- Oh wait I know what we do. Cut the Airheads into triangles and place them on all the birds not pigs.

Lizzy- *sarcastically* Well done A+

Hades- *beams*

Lizzy- *cuts airheads*

Hades- *places airheads.*

Lizzy- Now we...

Hades- *interrupts* Do the eye brows for the birds to make them angry using black licorice rope

Lizzy- *scowls* Hades I was going to say something clever about the eye brows.

Hades- Sorry

Lizzy- * still scowling* Cut the rope. Just eye ball it. Remember make em look angry . *does it*

Hades- May I please talk?

Lizzy- Fine you may.

Sane Camera Man- Lizzy I don't think you can do that.

Lizzy- Fine.

Hades- Now we do the feather or ears for the birds and pigs using jellybeans.

Lizzy- First do the birds. The chuck's have black feather all the other's are color coordinated. also bomb had only 1 feather. *gives bird's feathers*

Hades- Now give the piggies green ears.

Lizzy- Make one pigges ears tilted. We're going to make him a crown later. Do the other piggies ears normal *does so*

Hades- now make the crown out of yellow starbursts. Hey! There's only 1 yellow starburst. I wanted to eat some

Lizzy- *eating starburst and words are muffled* Too bad.

Hades- *sulks*

Lizzy- *swallows starburst* Roll the starburst out and cut it in a crown shape *looks over at Hades and reluctantly gives him a orange starburst*

Hades- *smiles and takes it* Now take 3 blue sprinkles and put it on the king. *does so*

Lizzy- What a great coronation. Let's give the other pig a finishing touch *Cut's him a smile out of licorice rope and gives him a red jelly bean so it looks like he's sticking his tongue.*

Hades- Now eat

Lizzy- Sane Camera man help me eat Chuck and Chuck.

Sane Camera Man- It feels like I'm about to eat a bird but I'm not saying no the cupcakes. *Walks towards Lizzy and eats a yellow birds cupcake."

 **I don't own this recipe. I got it of Nerdy Nummies, Here's the link** **watch?v=h5pxW4YOUwE. Hades and the gang will see you all on Easter (Hopefully.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Happy Easter! I promised I would do this. Have an amazing Easter~Mipsy**

 **Hades Cooking show- Easter Edition.**

"It's Easter!"

"So? We don't celebrate, we don't have an Easter bunny in the underworld."

"Don't be a grumpy guts we have to bake."

"I'm not a grumpy guts."

"Sure you aren't. Come on get your camera."

"Why do I bother"

 _Lights, Camera, Let's get hopping._

Lizzy- *From off stage* Let's get hopping? Who is saying that? It sounds so wrong.

Sane Camera Man- Lizzy just come on.

Lizzy- *Off stage* Aren't you hearing this? It sounds so bad!

Sane Camera Man- You guys hired* him/her not me.**

Lizzy- Why did we hire this person? I mean is he/her really needed. Should we fired this person

Sane Camera Man- Lizzy!

Lizzy- Oh hold on to your pants. *Comes in wearing bunny ears.*

Sane Camera Man- Why are you wearing bunny ears?

Lizzy- *ignores him* You don't look Eastery enough

Sane Camera Man- Eastery isn't a word.

Lizzy- *ignores him again* Luckily for you I have an Eastery bow.

Sane Camera Man- I'm not wearing that!

Lizzy- Of course you're not wearing that, you'd look rubbish. You'd look rubbish, I'm wearing that.

Sane Camera Man- So I'm wearing the ears.

Lizzy- *places ears on his head.* Perfect. *Places bow in her hair.*

Sane Camera Man- I look horrible.

Lizzy- I'm sure Hades will look worse.

Sane Camera Man- True.

Hades- *Walks in wearing an Easter jumper.* Is it my cue.

Lizzy- What is that?

Hades- It's a jumper Persephone knitted for me.

Sane Camera Man- It looks like...

Lizzy- *interrupts* Someone tried to combine Christmas and Easter together and failed.

Sane Camera Man- Yeah, that's it.

Hades- You guys are so mean.

Lizzy- Just brutally honest.

Hades- Happy Easter and we're going to be baking

Lizzy- And there aren't any oven so no chance of the kitchen exploding+*

Hades- I only blew up an oven twice.

Lizzy- We're making Chocolate Easter Nest cakes.

Sane Camera Man- What are those.

Lizzy- You've never had one! Wait for around an hour and a half.

Hades- How cute.

Lizzy and Sane Camera Man- HADES!

Hades- What?

Sane Camera Man- We've told you this thrice. Don't say that!

Hades- Teenager's now a days.

Lizzy- Shut up old man! Introduce the ingredients.

Hades- Fine. *Moves to ingredients counter.* You'll need 225g plain chocolate cut into pieces.

Lizzy- Tip, you can use dairy milk bars, usually the weights slapped on their some where.

Hades- 2 tbsp of golden syrup, 50g butter, 75g cornflakes, 36 mini eggs, cupcake tin and 12 cupcakes cup-cake cases.

Lizzy-Let's do this!

Hades- Can I do the first step.

Lizzy- I suppose you can, it doesn't go against any of your bans.

Hades- Lin the cupcake tin with paper cases. *does so.*

Lizzy- You didn't blow anything up, I'm amazed.

Hades- *pouts.* I don't blow everything up.

Lizzy- I'm really excited cause we got a stove!

Sane Camera Man- How low is the budget for this show.

Lizzy- Very low, we don't get much.

Hades- We're not all Zeus.

Lizzy- How much does Zeus even get.

Hades- To much, far to much.

Lizzy- I don't think Hades should do these next few steps, I don't want the kitchen explode.

Hades- Hey!

Lizzy- *Shrugs* It's true.

Hades- *pouts*

Lizzy- First fill the pot with water.

Hades- Can I do that?

Lizzy- Ok, I suppose you can.

Hades- Great. *Does that.*

Lizzy- Now you boil the water on the stove. *turns the stove on.*

Hades- *Knocks over pot.* Whoopsy.

Lizzy- HADES CLEAN IT UP MY FEET A BURNING!

Hades- It feels really nice

Lizzy- HADES I'M GOING TO BE SCALDED

Hades- *Makes the water disappear.*

Lizzy- Where's the ice my feet hurt.

Hades- Sorry.

Lizzy- *Puts ice on her feet.* Don't talk.

Hades- *nods*

Lizzy- Guess we're going to have to fill the pot again. *does so*

Hades- Now we place a bowl on top of the pot and we have to melt the chocolate, golden syrup and butter. Which Lizzy's going to do.

Lizzy- Yep cause Hades has a stove ban now. *Does so.*

Hades- *sulks*

Lizzy- Keep mixing until the mixture is smooth.

Hades- When it's ready take the bowl off the pot.

Lizzy- Your not doing it I am. *does so.*

Hades- I'm sorry Lizzy.

Lizzy- Fine your forgiven and all that stuff.

Hades- Great!

Lizzy- Hades can do this next step. Stir the cornflakes and make sure their completely covered.

Hades- *Does so.*

Lizzy- Now divide the mixture between the paper cases and place 3 chocolate eggs in the middle. *Does so.*

Hades- Place them in the fridge for 1 hour. *Does so.*

Lizzy- Come on we have enough time to finish The Angry Birds Movie then we can play angry birds revolution!

Sane Camera Man- Please calm down.

Lizzy- Oh come on Mr I-don't-know-how-to-have-fun.

*A hour later.*

Sane Camera Man- Lizzy the nests.

Lizzy- *playing on her phone.* This game is so good.*

Sane Camera Man- Lizzy!

Lizzy- If I must. *Put's phone away and grabs nests out of the fridge.* Hades nests are ready.

Hades- Great!

Sane Camera Man- I've never had one before.

Lizzy- *shocked.* You must be joking. Have one *Stuffs nest in his mouth.*

Sane Camera Man- *Eats it.* It's good.

Lizzy- I know, now come on we have to win the Easter egg hunt.

Sane Camera Man- I never said I was going to be your partner.

Lizzy- Who said you had a choice.

Sane Camera Man- *Sighs*


End file.
